


Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Slice of life [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcool, Halloween, Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Slice of Life, UA, Yoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Uma noite que tinha tudo para ser especial. Uma noite em que se impor aos gostos alheios, não fora a atitude correta. Uma noite que deveria ter sido especial, quase sendo uma das piores noites! Seria esse o fim?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Slice of life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555939





	Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic, teve seu plot concebido, dois dias após a primeira slice of life sobre o Halloween ter ido ao ar. Não é novidade que gosto de escrever esse tipo de fic, então, foi um pulinho para colocar tudo no papel! Sei que a data em si já passou, mas o que vale é a intenção!
> 
> Beta: Chesire Cat, minha amiga que estimo, e que ama cosplays como eu! Obrigado por sempre me acudir quando mais necessito.  
> E também não posso me esquecer da Almaro, parceira de loucuras na escrita, e que também ajudou muito na concepção dessa fanfic, bem como teve a paciência de ler, e me ajudar na primeira parte da betagem!  
> beijos

Era o primeiro Halloween que o moreno havia deixado a cargo do noivo a escolha da fantasia para ambos. Todas as outras vezes, cada qual buscou por si só o que vestiria naquela data que, para eles, era especial. Especial, pois fora naquela mesma data a primeira vez que se viram e se sentiram atraídos um pelo outro. Estavam em um supermercado e aquela cena clichê os uniu. Ambos queriam o último pote de sorvete de pistache. Suas mãos se uniram e, entre risos e bochechas rosadas, acabaram por conversar trivialidades. E lá se foram três anos de muita paciência, conversas um tanto acaloradas, carinho e mais carinho. Até mesmo os pequenos mascotes de ambos o sentiam por eles mesmos e por seus donos.

Mas lá estava ele, Katsuki Yuuri, às voltas com sua ansiedade, aguardando a chegada do platinado e mal conseguindo se conter. Nem mesmo PomVik e PochaYuu brincando ao redor dele conseguiam distraí-lo.

Na realidade, o nipônico fora pego de surpresa ao, sem querer, achar os convites para o baile de Halloween que o designer gráfico estava escondendo dele. E, para o dentista não estragar o que o noivo tinha em mente, não havia lhe dito nada. E agora estava ali, quase se martirizando, pois este sabia que a festa seria naquela noite. Em sua mente atribulada e agitada, não sabia como alguém em sã consciência deixava tudo para a última hora? Bem, Yuuri sabia por que o platinado havia tomado aquela atitude, mas a espera o estava matando. Ele não iria deixar de ir, pois não tinha coragem para fazer tamanha desfeita. Porém, a angústia sentida, pelo simples fato do novo, da surpresa e daquilo poder ganhar proporções estratosféricas, o pilhavam mais e mais a cada segundo passado que Nikiforov não aparecia.

Quando ele já estava pensando em ligar para o noivo, eis que o barulho da porta de seu apartamento sendo aberta lhe chamou a atenção. Passava um pouco das três da tarde e o platinado vinha abalroado de sacolas. Sacolas estas não apenas de uma loja de fantasias, mas também do mercado. Bem, Katsuki não poderia dizer nada a esse respeito, pois o noivo havia pensado no dia seguinte.

\- Desculpa a demora, _moya lyubov'_ (meu amor)! – pediu ao se aproximar do moreno, e sapecar-lhe um beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios.

\- Tudo bem. - Yuuri responder ao afastar-se um pouco, pois as pequenas mascotes corriam em volta dos dois, ora saltando entre eles, apenas para chamar atenção do recém chegado.

\- Pelo visto fiz falta! - Viktor comentou ao finalmente abaixar para acarinhar os filhotes caninos do casal, mas sem desviar a atenção de seu par, que parecia estar compenetrado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Com um sorriso traquina, volveu seus olhos para as sacolas da loja de fantasias, percebendo que Yuuri também, vez ou outra, disfarçadamente, voltava seus olhos para o mesmo local.

\- O que vamos fazer?

\- O que você trouxe ali?

Acabaram por falar praticamente juntos. 

Trocaram um rápido olhar e, entre risos divertidos, até mesmo cúmplices, o platinado puxou seu homem pelas mãos até próximo o sofá, onde as sacolas haviam sido deixadas.

\- _Snezhinka_ (floco de neve), eu sei que você não gosta muito desse tipo de surpresa, mas como é uma data especial para nós (Sim, por mais desligado que fosse o russo, nunca se esqueceu desta data especial), quis lhe fazer um agrado e, quem sabe, poderíamos criar um costume, uma lembrança boa e divertida só nossa.

Yuuri mordiscava o lábio inferior. Realmente, ele havia planejado tudo… e até mesmo por isso, o nipônico tentou melhorar seu astral.

\- E o que seria, Vitya? - perguntou ao desviar o olhar para o sofá, tão logo ouviu vários "pos" "pochas". Os cães estavam sobre o sofá, e começavam a bisbilhotar as coisas.

\- Não, Pom! - Viktor chamou a atenção do cão amarelinho. - Não puxe o tecido… - pegou o mascote com cuidado, enquanto Yuuri segurava PoYuu e delicadamente abria a mandíbula do arteiro PomVik.

Riram-se e, após uns minutos em que o mascote do russo esperneou para voltar para perto das sacolas, o moreno por fim reparou melhor na cor vermelho vivo do tecido macio.

\- Viktor… - murmurou ao tornar a olhar para as sacolas. - Que tecido é aquele? - curioso poderia ser o prenome ou o.nome do meio de Yuuri.

Antes de responder, o designer, pegou PochaYuu das mãos do noivo e, juntamente com PomVik, os levou para a cozinha, onde deixou os pequenos comendo snacks caninos. Ao voltar, abraçou o noivo pelas costas. Braços fortes cingiram a cintura esguia do japonês. Encaixando o queixo sobre o ombro do mais baixo, estalou a língua antes de começar a falar.

\- Yuu, que tal essa noite você e eu sairmos? – e ao terminar de falar, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Um gemido baixo escapou pelos lábios róseos antes que o dentista pudesse formular sua resposta.

\- Vitya! - Yuuri chamou-lhe a atenção. Para tal, deu-lhe um tapinha sobre os braços que o mantinham cativo. O riso divertido entre vários beijinhos que em seu pescoço foram depositados. - Viktor, para! - pediu ao se render e começar a sorrir. Como lutar contra o noivo enquanto este lhe cercava mais fazendo cócegas?

\- Você não me respondeu! - instigou o platinado, começando a fazer beicinho. - Vamos, Yuu… - o silêncio que se fez presente acabou por deixar o russo um tanto chateado. E quando já estava para soltar os braços e se afastar, sentiu as mãos do noivo o segurando e a voz melodiosa, por fim, chegando até seus ouvidos.

\- E para onde vamos? - perguntou o moreno ao demonstrar interesse e não podia esquecer sua curiosidade ou o platinado poderia ficar desconfiado. - E não se esqueça… - apontou para o sofá e as sacolas.

\- Eu comprei entradas para o baile de Halloween do clube, e… - fez uma pausa ao ver o noivo o buscando com os olhos e arqueando as sobrancelhas. Yuuri tinha direito de ter aquela reação, pois, até pouco tempo atrás, pensava que iriam para mais uma festa animada na casa de Chris e Masumi. Afrouxando um pouco a pegada, deixou que ele virasse entre o enlace e pudesse ficar de frente - gostaria muito de te levar - continuou, ao sustentar-lhe o olhar. - Ali, são nossas fantasias! Eu sei que, nos anos anteriores, íamos a encontros na casa de Chris e Masumi, mas esse ano, devido a mudança de residência deles, o clube foi a solução para que a tradição permaneça. - e Viktor aguardou um tempo pela resposta do noivo.

Yuuri piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Ele já sabia das mudanças, mas tinha de se manter neutro a esse respeito para evitar, quem sabe, até uma discussão besta. Suspirando, acariciou o queixo e as bochechas do designer.

\- Está bem, Vitya. Vamos ao baile. - e deixou um sorriso iluminar sua face. - Espero que você tenha usado de bom senso ao escolher algo para nós – e, desviando os olhos do noivo, focou nas sacolas com a estampa da loja de fantasias.

Viktor mirou-o com segurança. Em sua concepção, ele tinha certeza que o Katsuki fosse gostar da escolha feita, e iria até agradecer.

**oOoOoOo**

O caminho todo, Yuuri fora ruminando o que havia dito e o que ouvira do platinado, e por mais que tentasse se acostumar com a ideia de estar trajando roupas femininas, ainda lhe era um tanto difícil de engolir. Vez ou outra, ele voltava os olhos na direção do outro, mas este, ainda um tanto chateado, parecia evitar volver seus olhos em sua direção. E o dentista sabia que não podiam chegar ao baile daquela forma, precisavam se acertar. Mas parecia que seria mais uma vez um perrengue, pois um deles teria de abrir mão do orgulho ferrenho. Ambos já tinham noção de que somente conversando conseguiriam amenizar a situação, mas, até aquele devido momento, nem uma palavra sequer havia sido trocada.

Suspirando, o japonês volveu os olhos para o lado oposto. Em sua mente, não conseguia parar de remoer a discussão que se arrastara até a noite.

**oOo**

Os resmungos dos dois mascotes escondidos embaixo da cama de casal podiam ser ouvidos até mesmo com a porta fechada. Do lado de fora, Nikiforov apenas tentava se acalmar e era de cortar o coração saber que os pequenos se encontravam daquela forma agitados porque Yuuri e ele não haviam conseguido se entender.

Faziam exatos quarenta minutos que o nipônico havia se trancado no quarto, levando consigo PomVik e PochaYuu! E foi exatamente durante esse tempo que ele manteve a roupa escarlate largada a um canto da grande cama de casal. Se recusando terminantemente em vestir aquela fantasia, estava decidido a não voltar atrás em sua palavra. Mas o que mais doía era que o noivo nem havia cogitado que ele não se sentiria bem naquele tipo de fantasia.

As lembranças pareciam um vórtice na mente do moreno, remoendo e lembrando tudo o que fora dito...

_“É uma roupa como outra qualquer!”_

Lembrou com angústia. A voz esbravejante do russo parecia ressoar em seus ouvidos e Yuuri tentava abafar o som com ambas as mãos sobre os ouvidos. 

_“Se é uma roupa como outra qualquer, por que você não vai usando?”_

Havia rebatido o moreno.

_“Simples, porque não tinha meu número!”_

Viktor revidara prontamente.

_“E eu tenho de me sujeitar a usar isso?”_ \- Rosnara de volta o dentista ao balançar o vestidinho azul claro que Nikiforov insinuara que ele vestisse.

_“Ah! Yuu… você vai ficar tão lindo! É um par perfeito para meu lobo mau!”_

Viktor até que tentou suavizar a situação, mas o moreno não parecia querer parar.

_“Vou ser a piada da festa!”_

Estava emburrado e, quando isso acontecia, nada poderia mudar seu humor.

_“Eu não vou mais! E acabou!”_

Yuuri sentenciou sem dó nem piedade.

_“Mas Yuu, já comprei os ingressos!”_

_“Vá sozinho, talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que você me trouxe essa coisa ridícula. E ainda disse que é presente para mim?!?”_

Estava exaltado e não dava indícios de que estava equivocado.

_“Yuuri, não me provoque!”_

_“Vá sozinho!”_

Yuuri estava decidido, ele não voltaria atrás de sua decisão e, por isso mesmo, antes que a coisa fervesse mais, o japonês resolveu deixar o noivo falando sozinho e se trancou no quarto com os mascotes.

_"Não faça assim, Yuuri! Abra a porta!"_

Não adiantava o platinado pedir, ele não obteria êxito. O noivo não iria deixá-lo entrar. E, sem ouvir mais respostas, no auge de sua raiva, deixou escapar:

_“Ótimo! Fique você aí, que eu irei mesmo sozinho, e quem sabe não volte mais!”_ \- Ameaçou o designer gráfico, sem imaginar o poder que suas palavras teriam sobre o dentista. Em sua vã concepção, imaginava que o noivo abriria a porta para que pudessem enfim se acertar, mas não contava com o silêncio doloroso que se seguiu. Sabendo que de nada adiantaria tentar que o moreno abrisse a porta, voltou para a sala, ficando ensimesmado, e o pior… sozinho! 

**oOo**

_“Por que Viktor tinha de dizer isso?”_ \- pensou Yuuri ao enterrar o rosto no travesseiro. As lágrimas não paravam e ele sabia que eles tinham de ser tolerantes, mas naquele caso… não havia lógica! O moreno nunca havia se vestido com roupas femininas e Viktor sabia de sua timidez. Mesmo assim, lá estava o platinado o forçando a vestir algo que ele não iria usar nem nos mais loucos sonhos de Nikiforov.

Fungando sentindo, o dentista levantou o rosto do travesseiro ao sentir ser usado como ‘passarela’. Deitado sobre suas costas, após pisotear o dono, PochaYuu e PomVik o observavam. Yuuri mal conseguia vê-los direito, sendo assim, chamando-os baixinho, tentou fazer com que os filhotes saíssem de cima dele.

Muito lentamente, os dois mascotes se aproximaram dele. Entre as lágrimas, um sorriso triste se formando. Iria ser muito traumático separar os dois pequenos, mas talvez seria o melhor a se fazer. Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri achou por bem não pensar na situação e também não decidir nada enquanto estivesse de cabeça quente. Lembrava-se muito bem dos sábios conselhos de sua querida mãe e, suspirando, deixou que os cãezinhos levassem as lágrimas para longe com suas lambidas rápidas e quentes.

\- Obrigado, Po… Pom… - agradeceu, ao deitar de lado e deixar que eles se acostassem em seu corpo.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia ficado ali. Também não saberia dizer por qual motivo acabara acordando. Um tanto desorientado, Yuuri levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordar seus filhotes e colocou as mãos sobre seu estômago ao senti-lo rosnar esfomeado. 

Tudo o que tinha em seu quarto eram barrinhas de cereais, que estavam em sua frasqueira. Só que não havia nada para os pequenos. Mesmo não querendo, teria de se aventurar fora de sua ‘zona de segurança’. Pensativo, se aproximou da porta e, colocando seu ouvido na mesma, não ouviu nada. Destrancou a porta e a abriu lentamente. Antes de sair, certificou-se de que Viktor não estaria de ‘guarda’, somente esperando por conseguir uma brecha, mas não, ele não estava ali.

Pé ante pé, o dentista seguiu até a cozinha. Se muniu de tudo o que iria precisar e, quando já estava voltando, ouviu um resmungo vindo de algum lugar entre o sofá e onde estava. Arregalando os olhos, conteve sua vontade de se aproximar e ver o platinado, seguindo o mais rápido que podia para o quarto e sua segurança imaginária. Quando já estava fechando a porta, escutou ser chamado, mas não respondeu nada. Viktor poderia ter ido embora e facilitado as coisas para ambos, mas não era bem isso que havia acontecido.

**oOoOoOo**

Escutando um muxoxo, Yuuri voltou para a realidade. Sentia ganas de olhar para o lado, mas não o faria. Viktor nem merecia mais tê-lo por perto, mas era melhor manter as coisas como estavam. De fato, Phichit tinha razão: dar uma gelada no designer o faria pensar também e, quem sabe, conseguiriam se acertar. Era a primeira desavença com ameaças concretas de rompimento e, bem, era melhor ficar em seu mundinho… e aquilo lhe parecia tão surreal. Suspirando, voltou a se perder em seus pensamento.

**oOo**

Se sentia a pior das criaturas! Um presidiário dentro de seus próprios domínios. Sentia que a ansiedade e angústia a qualquer momento poderia tomar conta de sua razão, de sua racionalidade. Sendo assim, de posse de seu eletrônico, acionou o contato da única pessoa que poderia lhe escutar e lhe acalmar um pouco. A imagem no digital do moreno de sorriso fácil, surgiu e, em poucos minutos, ouviu a voz cantada e melodiosa do amigo o saudar.

A conversa fora acalentadora, mas logo de início, Yuuri teve de aguentar a zombaria de Phichit a respeito da fantasia. Mas uma coisa ele tinha a agradecer: após sua mãe Hiroko, Phic era a segunda pessoa mais sensata, e sabia perfeitamente como dobrar o amigo. Ele o fez entender que este deveria ir sim ao baile e usar a bendita fantasia, visto que era muito tarde para ir atrás de outra coisa. Ao mesmo tempo, o moreno deveria deixar bem claro que não estava feliz com aquilo.

**oOoOoOo**

Realmente ele não estava feliz e a raiva era tanta, que suplantava sua vontade ferrenha de não chorar mais. De rabo de olhos, ele podia ver que Viktor segurava fortemente o volante do carro e a força era tamanha que suas juntas dos dedos estavam esbranquiçadas. Evitavam se olhar e o clima estava tão pesado, que poderia até ser palpável.

Yuuri não queria se deixar levar, não queria terminar daquele jeito, mas não se sentia mais seguro de nada.

_“Maldita hora que meu carro foi para a revisão!”_ \- ruminou Katsuki em pensamento. E, distraído como estava, só teve tempo de segurar forte no braço do platinado que, no reflexo, ao frear bruscamente - um carro os fechara -, tentara evitar que o moreno fosse projetado para frente, não dando tempo do cinto de segurança o amparar.

\- O que… - começou ao mirar o outro nos olhos.

\- Um navalha! - Viktor respondeu ao correr o olhar do rosto que tanto amava, para as mãos que seguravam seu braço ainda esticado a frente do tórax do japonês. Fixando o olhar para a mão direita, estranhou a falta da aliança que o japonês não tirava nem por decreto. O russo sentiu o coração terminar de craquelar e, sem dizer mais nada, voltou seu braço segurando o volante novamente com força. - Desculpa! - pediu ao voltar a dirigir e não mais abrir a boca. Olhando para frente, mirou as alianças uma ao lado da outra. Pensara que não doeria tanto vê-lo sem o objeto dourado, mas se enganara.

A voz fria de Viktor parecia não fazer jus ao homem divertido e cheio de vida que havia conquistado o moreno. E mesmo não querendo deixar seus sentimentos tão à mostra, a batalha já havia sido vencida. Grossas lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto bonito do nipônico. O amargor que sentia era o mesmo de horas atrás…

**oOo**

Ao terminar de tomar banho, Yuuri prestou atenção na fantasia que, a poucos minutos atrás, havia passado para desamarrotar o que ele mesmo havia causado. Ainda podia sentir um bolo, como uma bolota enroscada em sua garganta. Sabia que não seria fácil e, antes de desistir de tudo, armou-se de coragem. Engolindo o choro, terminou de se secar e começou a se vestir, tratando de tomar o devido cuidado para que a boxer branca que havia escolhido não aparecesse naquele diminuto vestido azul claro.

Mirando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro, colocou a frente do vestido o avental branco e por último a capa vermelha, cobrindo a cabeça, apenas para ver como ele ficava. E não era preciso falar nada, pois não estava gostando nem um pouco. Calçando a sapatilha preta - que estava no fundo das sacolas -, volveu seus olhos pelo quarto. Estivera tão insuportavelmente enraivecido, que nem percebera que havia deixado muitas coisas espalhadas por todo o ambiente.

Balançando a cabeça, juntou só o necessário que estava sobre sua cama, guardando no guarda roupas. Assim que se voltou, topou com os pequeninos sentados no centro do móvel.

Pegando PomVik no colo, mirou o cãozinho amarelo com carinho, puxou PochaYuu também para seus braços e, sem dizer uma só palavra, deu vários beijinhos em ambos, deixando-se ser lambido pelos dois.

Colocando mais ração e água fresca para os animais, voltou seus olhos pelo quarto mais uma vez. Seus olhos recaíram sobre o objeto dourado, deixado na cabeceira da cama. 

\- Fique! - a voz de comando direcionada ao cãozinho bicolor, enquanto Yuuri pegava novamente Pom no colo. Na cama, Pocha começou a ganir e resmungar baixinho, mas, obediente, fizera como seu mestre lhe ordenara.

Com o coração tomado por uma dor tremenda, o dentista finalmente se dirigiu para fora do quarto. Ao avistar o platinado, ainda sem se arrumar, engolindo a seco, resolveu ser duro, como Phic havia lhe dito. Se aproximou a passos decididos e, passando PomVik para os braços do russo, falou sem titubear:

\- Por favor, quando você sair, deixe a chave extra de meu apartamento, escondida no pequeno vaso de peônias rosadas. - a voz baixa e sem emoção nenhuma. Viu quando Nikiforov arregalou os olhos e quis abrir a boca, mas antes que ele conseguisse, Yuuri girou o corpo, se afastando.

Embasbacado, Viktor ficara sem ação. Ele nunca imaginara que o moreno tivesse coragem de tomar aquela atitude. Ele sabia que ambos haviam extrapolado, mas lá estava o seu homem, a razão do seu viver, saindo, ou melhor, fazendo o que ele havia insinuado horas antes. Não seria ele a não voltar mais, mas sim Yuuri o estava riscando de sua vida.

\- Yuu… - murmurou Viktor, mas sem receber respostas. O noivo, ou ex-noivo, parecia absorto, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, fazendo tudo no automático, até mesmo não havia notado que estava a pegar a chave do carro que não lhe pertencia.

Tentou falar com o dentista, mas este o ignorava deliberadamente. Sem opções, Viktor correu se vestir, pois tinha medo do que o outro podia fazer. Deixando Pom juntamente com Pocha, fechou o apartamento e correu para a garagem, ainda com metade da fantasia a ser vestida.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuuri não queria mostrar sua fragilidade, mas a separação eminente batia-lhe na porta, dificultando tudo. Amava aquele cabeçudo orgulhoso, mas não daria o braço a torcer, Viktor tinha de lhe pedir desculpas.

Focando o nada, o japonês se perdeu mirando o capô do carro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sem prestar atenção em nada.

Observando o homem ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos, o platinado sentiu vontade de parar o carro e tentar resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Todavia, não se sentia seguro para tanto e, mordiscando o canto dos lábios em um tique nervoso, desejou que tudo se resolvesse entre eles. Era difícil vê-lo chorar, mas era o que mais Viktor queria fazer. Dar vazão a seus sentimentos, como tentara fazer quando chegara na garagem e encontrara o nipônico, sentado, mirando o nada, o aguardando dentro do carro. E até aquele momento só ouvira sua voz por conta da pessoa que os cortara a frente.

Faltava muito pouco até chegarem ao clube e nenhum dos dois estava preparado para o que viria. A noite definitivamente havia azedado!

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que o carro parou, Yuuri, sem dizer nada, iria começar a sair, mas foi forçado a ficar mais um pouco na presença de Viktor, que o segurava pela mão. Seus olhos se conectaram e, por apenas uns segundos, o coração de ambos pareceu descompassar.

\- Yuu…

\- Nikiforov, não! - Exigiu o moreno ao desvencilhar sua mão das do mais alto. - Foi apenas uma carona, agora daqui para frente, é cada um na sua! – e, mais uma vez, tentou sair do carro e foi impedido. Voltando seu olhar de poucos amigos para o platinado e, antes que o mesmo começasse a falar, ele emendou: - Foi você quem quis assim, afinal não fui eu quem disse que não voltaria mais! – e, sem mais choro, o dentista saiu do carro. Não queria voltar atrás, não naquele momento. Seria estranho sem o platinado, sim seria, mas ele tinha de tentar.

O som alto o recebeu e, ainda em dúvida se deveria seguir atrás dos amigos, Yuuri zanzou um pouco sozinho pelo salão. Avistou ao longe o casal de amigos, Lee e Phichit, mas antes que fosse visto, desviou o caminho indo na direção do bar. Não queria ser um estorvo para ninguém e sentia que assim seria, se ele ficasse com eles.

Sentando no banco alto a frente do balcão, esperou o barman se aproximar e, deixando de lado sua cestinha, pediu logo de cara um shot de Tequila. Em seus mais insanos pensamentos, tomaria umas doses e voltaria para casa. Afinal, sua noite havia terminado no início daquele redemoinho de confusões no meio da tarde.

Tomou de uma vez a bebida solicitada e, não contente, pediu mais um shot em seguida. Tudo ficaria bem se ninguém o encontrasse.

**oOoOoOo**

Viktor havia ficado petrificado. Fazia pouco que a pessoa mais importante para si havia o deixado. Ele sentia que se não fizesse nada, acabaria deixando seu coração e felicidade escaparem por entre os vãos dos dedos.

Baixando a cabeça sobre o volante, apoiou-a ali e grunhiu enraivecido, frustrado. Estava se deixando abater e não poderia se deixar levar. Respirando fundo, pensou no que Christophe havia lhe dito naquela tarde ainda, pois sentia que seu amigo tinha toda razão no que havia lhe dito. Ele precisava dar o primeiro passo, se redimir e tentar mudar. Todavia, o russo sabia que seria uma jornada de muitos tombos e aprendizados. O primeiro deles estava ali. Doía entender a duras penas que o moreno tinha vida e gostos próprios e que ele não poderia impor seus gostos e jeito de agir.

_“Viktor… mon ami_ (meu amigo), tudo poderia ter sido evitado se tivesse apenas levado ele junto, usado qualquer subterfúgio para fazer valer a surpresa!” 

A voz do suíço parecia ribombar pelos pensamentos do platinado. Viktor fora muito leviano e tripudiara, mais uma vez, sobre os gostos do japonês. O erro partira dele e sabia que, para Yuuri ter chegado aquele grau de irritabilidade, fora por que o mesmo aguentara muito. Suspirando, por fim saiu do carro e, a passos decididos, iria atrás de seu floco de neve, do raio de sol que havia iluminado sua vida em um momento tão difícil. E aquele era o dia deles, um dia especial, que não poderia ser maculado por algo tão mesquinho, como fora a briga deles.

Sem prestar muita atenção para a bonita decoração do local, o russo procurava com seus olhos ávidos, por seu Chapeuzinho Vermelho, mas aquela seria uma tarefa difícil ali na parte debaixo. O salão era enorme e começava a ficar lotado. Voltando os olhos para todas as direções, Nikiforov tentou controlar sua preocupação. Confiava demais em seu homem, mas não confiava nos outros.

Ao olhar novamente para o mezanino, ao longe avistou uma ‘bruxa conhecida’. Somente Chris para estar literalmente de bruxa, com direito a vassoura e tudo. Em poucos minutos, conseguiu chegar onde todos estavam e não podia negar que tinha esperanças de Yuuri estar ali. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao apenas encontrar o amigo e o marido deste, sentados a mesa.

\- Onde está Yuuri? - Christophe disparou ao reparar no russo. O suíço tinha a certeza de que eles chegariam juntos e em paz, mas pelo visto estava enganado. - Ele não veio com você?

\- Veio, mas de carona. - respondeu Viktor ao levantar a mão direita e mostrar o par de alianças. A do moreno logo ao lado da dele em seu dedo mindinho.

\- Sinto tanto, _mon ami_ (meu amigo)! - Masumi disse com pesar.

- _Amour_... - Chris chamou-lhe a atenção. - Esses dois são almas gêmeas, como nós, não sinta antes dele lutar! - e ao olhar para Viktor, prosseguiu. - Como ele está vestido? - questionou com uma ideia a lhe fervilhar a mente.

\- De Chapeuzinho Vermelho! - respondeu Viktor ao ajeitar sua cauda para poder sentar com mais comodidade. 

Chris mirou-o com interesse e, com um sorriso nos lábios, beijou o marido, cochichando algo com este, para logo em seguida tornar a focar o russo.

\- Me aguardem! A Bruxa Má vai encontrar essa “ovelhinha” desgarrada! – e, com um sorriso decidido, sapecou um beijo na testa do platinado, antes de sumir entre as pessoas fantasiadas.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Me deixa, Phichit! - a voz pastosa e arrastada de Yuuri, juntamente o gesto de mãos para que o tailandês o deixasse, frisava muito bem o que ele queria.

\- De jeito nenhum! - rosnou Phichit. Observando o balcão, tentou descobrir quantos shots de tequila o outro havia bebido. - Yuuri, se era para sair para vir e ficar de pileque, era melhor que tivesse ficado em sua casa! - falou ao mirar o amigo com cara enfezada.

\- Phichit! - murmurou o moreno mirando um tanto chateado. Na realidade, começava a sentir vergonha da própria situação. - “O que Viktor vai pensar?” - pensou para logo em seguida afastar aquele pensamento. Balançando a cabeça, tentou ver-se livre do que lhe aborrecia as ideias, mas parecia que seus pensamentos queriam o acusar a todo instante.

\- Venha! - convidou ao estender a mão para o dentista. - Vou te levar para lavar o rosto e depois, só refrigerante e água. - Phichit estava agindo feito um irmão mais velho. - E você não irá sair de perto de mim ou de Lee. - Sentenciou sem demonstrar que voltaria atrás.

Resignado, Katsuki seguiu o melhor amigo até o banheiro a passos trôpegos. Ao mirar-se no espelho, sentiu mais vergonha de si mesmo. Estava ébrio e tudo rodava. Após lavar o rosto, deu uns passos incertos e foi amparado pelo fotógrafo.

\- Ah! Yuuri… Viktor não vai gostar de te ver assim… - balançando a cabeça, Phichit o escorou até que este conseguisse ficar em pé - Você quebrou a promessa que fizeram um para o outro... - fez questão de o lembrar. E quase entrou em pânico ao ver os olhos chocolates rasos de água.

\- E-eu o man-dei em-bo-ra - soluçou ao deixar as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. - Até não estou de aliança - falou de um fôlego só, ao mostrar a mão direita sem o aro dourado.

\- Ah Yuuri! - Phichit o abraçou, segurando-o entre os braços por um bom tempo. - O que aconteceu com o diálogo? Com o “dar uma gelada”? Eu não falei para você terminar! - o afastou um tantinho para poder mirá-lo nos olhos. Aí então ele compreendeu. Viktor poderia ter dito algo que fez o melhor amigo surtar.

Sustentado o olhar do tailandês, Katsuki deu de ombros. O jeito era superar o que acontecera e seguir seu caminho com ou sem Viktor.

\- Vamos, vamos lavar o rosto de novo! - Phichit empurrou o amigo para que voltassem ao banheiro e, mais uma vez, o japonês lavasse seu rosto. - Vocês se amam, Yuu, e não pense o contrário, não se sabote - ordenou energicamente. - Vocês vão se entender, ouviu? - chamou-lhe a atenção. - Agora, iremos para o mezanino e você vai…

\- Não! - Katsuki o interrompeu. Os olhos levemente arregalados. - Viktor vai estar lá e…

\- Sim, ele vai estar… - e, ao reparar o quão nervoso seu amigo parecia ficar, preferiu apaziguar um tanto a situação. - Está bem! Não iremos para lá. - Phichit suavizou um pouco. Nunca vira o amigo daquele jeito, nem mesmo em seus momentos de crise de ansiedade. - Vamos dançar um pouco - e começou a puxá-lo pelas mãos.

\- Mas e o Lee? - perguntou ao dar pela falta do sul-coreano.

\- Ele sabe que estou com você e já deve ter voltado para a mesa. – e, ao perceber que novamente o moreno ao seu lado se agitara, correu em lhe explicar. - Fique calmo! Lee é discreto, não dirá nada ao seu Vitya – e, percebendo que o moreno suavizava sua expressão, o puxou para a pista. Dançar faria que o pileque melhorasse um pouco. Bem, pelo menos com o tailandês aquela técnica sempre funcionava.

**oOoOoOo**

Após rodar o salão pelo menos umas cinco vezes, Giacometti já estava a se perguntar onde Yuuri poderia ter se metido. Começava a se preocupar com o amigo platinado se algo tivesse acontecido ao moreno em sua crise de raiva. Quando já estava perdendo as esperanças de o encontrar, conseguiu avistar Phichit acompanhado, nada mais, nada menos, de quem ele estava buscando!

\- Achei! - quase gritou o loiro para se fazer ouvir e chamando a atenção dos dois.

\- Chris… - Yuuri balbuciou ao trocar um rápido olhar com Phichit e, em seguida, vasculhar com os olhos para ver se o suíço estava realmente sozinho.

\- Nossa! Você parece que viu um fantasma, Chapeuzinho! – e, gracejou antes de se ligar o que poderia causar. - Você tem que ter medo do Lobo Mau, docinho! - e riu.

Arregalando mais os olhos, Katsuki deu uns passos para trás, acabando por esbarrar em outra pessoa, que levou aquela aproximação como um simples acontecimento sem maiores causas. Entretanto, aproveitando-se da situação, juntou o japonês pela cintura e o puxou para que seu corpo colasse com o dele, começando a dançar e se insinuar. 

\- Yuu… - Phichit chamou o amigo, mas foi contido pelo suíço. Nos lábios, um sorriso malicioso direcionado ao fotógrafo. - Que foi? Veja o cara como gruda no Yuu! Ficou louco? Vou lá…

\- Não, Phic! – e, ao dizer isso, Christophe pegou seu eletrônico no bolso interno de suas vestes. Destravando a tela, mandou uma mensagem para o marido, explicando a situação por cima, e pediu para que este os encontrasse próximo do bar e que trouxesse Victor junto. Um sorriso diabólico se formou nos lábios do loiro.

\- O que você fez, Christophe? - Chulanont perguntou ressabiado.

\- Agora esses dois se acertam ou cada qual segue o seu caminho. - Chris sorriu, pois ele tinha certeza que Viktor enciumado, resgataria o moreno, ao vê-lo lutando para se soltar. Se aproximando do ‘casal’, segurou o homem mais alto, antes que este encurralasse Yuuri e só rosnou. - Se eu fosse você, deixaria meu amigo em paz, pois o noivo dele vem aí - informou, o que fez o nipônico se debater mais.

\- Chris… você chamou o Vik… - não pode terminar de falar, pois ao perceber o avanço do outro homem, desferiu-lhe um soco bem dado, no momento em que o platinado havia chegado.

Vendo tudo em vermelho, Viktor conteve o grandalhão que tentava, bem isso mesmo, tentava revidar ao sopapo que havia levado.

\- Se eu fosse você, sairia daqui bem depressa ou irá levar não apenas um soco… - grunhiu Viktor encolerizado. - Esse Chapeuzinho já tem um Lobo Mau! – e, empurrando o homem para longe, abraçou Yuuri possessivamente, sobre os olhares atentos de Chris, Phic e Masume.

Um tanto perdido, afinal o álcool ainda estava fazendo efeito em seu corpo, Yuuri deu um leve empurrão no russo, que, pego de surpresa, baixou seus olhos para poder mirar o moreno.

\- Não… - Nikiforov segurou-o com os braços. - Você não vai a lugar algum! - seus rostos muito próximos, um cheiro forte de álcool lhe impregnando as narinas. Mordiscando o lábio inferior, preferiu não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Apesar de não ter como o mais baixo negar.

\- Sim, eu v-vou! - Yuuri o contradisse, ao tentar se afastar mais uma vez. - Vou me di-vertir sem você! - completou ao fugir do abraço do platinado e começar a dançar. Estava provocando e brincando com fogo. Ah! Como estava!

\- Yuu-ri! - chamou Viktor ao segui-lo e parar ao perceber como o moreno era mirado com desejo tanto por homens como mulheres.

\- Vá lá, mon amour! - Chris o empurrou na direção do dentista. Conhecia de longe o joguinho que aquele Chapeuzinho havia começado. E, de coração, desejava que eles se acertassem.

Perdendo o equilíbrio, Nikiforov caminhou mais rápido até onde o moreno se encontrava. Antes que uma mulher, usando uma fantasia de Mulher Gato, se insinuasse para o seu homem, o envolveu mais uma vez em seus braços, só que o pegando pelas costas. Aproveitando a situação, sapecou-lhe um beijo ousado em seu pescoço, sem desviar os olhos dos da “gata”. Algo dito sem usar palavras, um aviso mudo para que ficasse longe de seu Chapeuzinho.

Voltando os olhos para apenas confirmar quem era, Yuuri tentou fugir mais uma vez. Entretanto, Viktor foi mais ousado e o puxou agora de frente sapecando um beijo nos lábios róseos daquele Chapeuzinho mal humorado.

\- Auch… - Viktor separou um pouco de Yuuri e levou a mão aos lábios. Não havia sangue. Não acreditava que o moreno havia o mordido. - Ah! Então, é assim? – perguntou. E, antes que este tornasse a fugir, com um golpe rápido, levantou o moreno do chão e, mesmo com este esperneando e se debatendo, o lançou em seu ombro. - Se não parar com isso, irá parar no chão, Chapeuzinho! - rosnou Viktor ao lhe dar um tapa estalado e com força para ficar a marca no traseiro arrebitado.

\- Vik-tor! Me põe no chão! - exigiu Yuuri, se calando a seguir ao sentir novo tapa em suas nádegas. Escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, não viu quando Phichit sorrindo, entregou a cestinha com todas as coisas do amigo e, muito menos, quando Chris deu uma piscadela para o platinado.

Antes, porém de colocar o dentista no chão, já ao lado de seu carro, Nikiforov resolveu dar-lhe um alerta. 

\- Escuta, Yuu… - a voz grossa, séria. - Vou abrir a porta do carro e te colocar no chão, eu espero que você pare com esse joguinho de gato e rato. Ou serei obrigado a lhe colocar eu mesmo no banco e o travar ali dentro. – E, ao receber o silêncio como resposta, achou melhor seguir a risca a segunda opção.

Ok, aquilo não era um bom sinal. Nikiforov não conseguia entender o silêncio de Katsuki. Vergonha? Raiva? Seria mais fácil se ele colocasse logo tudo para fora, mas o teimoso parecia ensimesmado.

Quando finalmente o carro parou na vaga ao lado da do moreno, que se encontrava vazia, esse pareceu sair de seu torpor.

Yuuri sentia-se um pouco melhor, mas no outro dia, sabia que a bebedeira cobraria seu preço em forma de uma doída enxaqueca. Assim, estava decidido a sair sozinho daquele carro, mas novamente o platinado havia se materializado ao seu lado, abrindo lhe a porta e o puxando para fora.

\- Onde pensa que vai, senhor Nikiforov? - perguntou ao encará-lo, forçando a não se atrapalhar com a fala, apesar de ainda a ter levemente arrastada.

\- Vou levar meu noivo para casa, dar-lhe um bom banho, e depois… - foi interrompido com um riso debochado.

\- Não me faça rir! E-Eu vou so-zi-nho e você volta para sua casa, e esquec…

\- Ah! Chega! - Viktor perdeu a paciência, e mais uma vez lançou o corpo menor sobre os ombros como se este fosse um saco de batatas. Desferindo mais um tapa, ouviu o moreno gemer. - Sabe Yuu, eu confesso que fui um escroto ao achar que você iria gostar dessa fantasia, posso ser tudo nessa vida, mas sou um ninguém sem você. – E, ao escutar o muxoxo feito pelo moreno, fechou os olhos e tornou a atacar. - E além do mais, meu doce Chapeuzinho, tem ideia do que o Lobo Mau pode fazer contigo? - perguntou ao deslizar a mão esquerda pelo traseiro redondinho do moreno, antes de novo tapa.

\- Eu não dou a mínima para o que o Lobo Mau pode fazer com o Chapeuzinho! - respondeu Yuuri, tentando sair da posição constrangedora, mas sem obter sucesso. E o mesmo nem havia percebido que já não se atrapalhava tanto com as palavras. - Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau? - perguntou.

\- Bem, moya snezhinka, pois deveria ter nos dois casos! – e, sem mais nada dizer, entrou no elevador e, em poucos minutos, estava dentro do apartamento do noivo.

PomVik e PochaYuu até fizeram uma pequena festinha ao verem os donos, mas foram deixados de propósito fora do quarto do casal.

\- Então, é agora que o Lobo Mau come o Chapeuzinho... - ronronou ao deixar o corpo menor escorregar roçando no dele e o prensar na parede, roçando lentamente sua ereção de encontro a do moreno.

\- Você é um per-per-feito ca-canalha! - Yuuri murmurou ao tentar se afastar do mais alto, mas sem sucesso. - E eu… - fez uma pausa como se assim pudesse tomar coragem para o que iria dizer. - Eu sou um q-que-brador de tratos e promessas do cacete! - a voz baixa, arrastada. O plano de Phichit para que o moreno transpirasse para melhorar um pouco não havia dado muito certo, e lá estava o Katsuki ainda recendendo a álcool.

\- Do que está falando, Yuuri? - Viktor parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo e o encarou. Pela segunda vez naquelas poucas horas, o cheiro forte de bebida chegara-lhe até as narinas. - Você bebeu, não é? - queria apenas confirmar o que já desconfiava e teve certeza. Se até aquele momento o russo não quisera dizer nada, fora apenas para evitar um maior estresse, mas agora não havia mais voltas.

O silêncio serviu como resposta ao platinado. Katsuki tinha as bochechas rubras e evitava a todo momento olhar diretamente para o platinado.

Afastando um pouco do mais baixo, Nikiforov, com paciência, o levou praticamente a reboque para o banheiro da suíte. Com mais paciência ainda, fez o nipônico sentar sobre o vaso fechado e, com muita calma, uma que Yuuri poderia até não se lembrar no momento que ele tinha, começou a despi-lo. As vestes, peça por peça, iam sendo colocadas no cesto de roupas sujas, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Viktor deu liberdade para que o japonês, ao ir ligar o chuveiro, preparasse a temperatura da água. 

Não querendo que seu homem pegasse um resfriado, o platinado esperou até ter a certeza que a temperatura estava a contento. Ao se voltar, fora no exato momento que o nipônico retirava a primeira lente de contato. Era incrível como mesmo de fogo, este conseguia retirar as lentes corretamente, sem maiores danos. Nem parecia que estava mal conseguindo ficar em pé.

Quando, por fim, o moreno voltou-se cabisbaixo para o platinado, este sem delongas despiu-o da última peça de roupa e, com uma força de vontade de dar inveja a qualquer um, não fixou seu olhar no membro desperto do homem à sua frente. Ajudando o dentista a entrar debaixo do chuveiro, estendeu-lhe a esponja macia e o sabonete de calêndula.

A vergonha parecia estar vencendo o tom até então arrogante que Yuuri estava usando. E era difícil para o japonês admitir que de certa forma, estava agindo muito mal com quem estava ali ao seu lado, querendo somente o seu bem.

Para algumas pessoas, estar de pileque as deixavam violentas, por vezes assumindo riscos e exibindo uma coragem sem limites, as quais em sã consciência não a teriam. Mas, para Yuuri, ele até poderia ter seus rompantes mais audaciosos, desinibidos, mas também tinha seus momentos de consciência pesada e de ficar pesaroso, como estava acontecendo, enquanto a água morna deslizava por sua pele. E ele só conseguia pensar no que Viktor poderia estar achando de tudo aquilo. Desejando se esconder nos confins do mundo, apenas por se encontrar naquela situação, mas antes de pensar em falar qualquer coisa que pudesse piorar ainda mais a situação, mordeu a língua.

Munido de uma toalha grande e fofa, Viktor esperou até que o moreno desligasse o chuveiro e, assim que este saiu, começou a ajudá-lo a se secar. Em total silêncio, o dentista evitava mirar o designer nos olhos. Segurando as mãos fortes, não deixou que o mesmo se aproximasse de seu baixo ventre. Foi quando o platinado, sem aguentar mais, segurando gentilmente no queixo de Yuuri o fez mirá-lo nos olhos.

\- Eu posso me secar sozinho... – Yuuri murmurou sem convicção alguma na voz e, desviando os olhos, procurou se afastar um pouco.

Com um suspiro resignado, Viktor deu-lhe as costas, saindo lentamente do banheiro. Um novo nó se formando em sua garganta. Ele queria que o moreno brigasse consigo. Exigisse qualquer coisa, até mesmo algo absurdo, mas ele parecia não querer voltar mesmo atrás. Estava na hora de respeitar a vontade alheia. 

\- Acha que consegue ficar sozinho essa noite? - perguntou sem olhar para trás, apenas esperando ouvir a resposta dele. Ao girar a maçaneta, parou e voltou só um pouco a cabeça, sem mirar o homem atrás de si. Algo havia sido pronunciado pelo moreno. Ele havia ouvido direito? - Como? – perguntou, querendo confirmar o que havia escutado. 

\- Fica essa noite, Viktor! - Yuuri murmurou. Não sabia como havia conseguido engolir seu orgulho, mas realmente, não queria ficar só… não queria que Viktor o deixasse. Flashes da briga povoando seu pensamento. - Amanhã podemos decidir o que fazer…

\- Se assim deseja… - o platinado respondeu resignado. Havia perdido todo o tesão ao ver o seu homem naquele estado deplorável e começava a se martirizar por quase o ter fodido em pé. Se seu desejo tivesse se concretizado, talvez quando Yuuri ficasse sóbrio, nunca o perdoasse por ter tirado vantagem da situação. Viktor teria de pensar com coerência, afinal, ele era o sóbrio da situação toda, deveria ser mais pé no chão. Até mesmo por conta disso, estava com aquele impasse todo. - Até amanhã… - fez uma pausa e o mirou de soslaio. - Estarei no outro quarto se precisar. - informou e, antes mesmo de avistar o olhar tristonho do agora ex-noivo até segunda ordem, saiu do quarto, deixando a porta levemente aberta para que assim pudesse ouvir se o Katsuki precisasse dele.

**oOoOoOo**

Era estranho, muito estranho ver-se sozinho, sabendo que no quarto ao lado, seu homem, a pessoa que mais queria bem na face da terra também se encontrava sozinho. Mudando de posição pela enésima vez, Viktor volveu os olhos, mesmo que no escuro, na direção da porta, a qual ele havia deixado estrategicamente entreaberta. Tinha medo de algo acontecer e ele não ouvir. Talvez devesse ter ficado no mesmo quarto, mas ambos estavam muito ressentidos um com o outro.

Havia sido uma briga descabida? Sim, havia, e ambos sabiam pegar pesado. Prestando atenção, tentou escutar algo… Quiçá estivesse imaginando coisas, pois não fazia ideia de quanto tempo já estava ali, virando como carne na chapa.

Abraçando o travesseiro extra, Nikiforov fechou os olhos. Precisava parar de pensar, mas estava preocupado. E como não ficar remoendo as coisas? Suspirando sentido, buscou por seu celular, o qual estava no aparador, ao lado da cabeceira. Ao checar as horas no display, haviam se passado já duas horas e nada do russo conseguir relaxar o corpo, para assim conseguir dormir.

Deixando o aparelho de lado, virou novamente, agora deitando de bruços. Quando estava quase passando para um sono leve, ouviu uma porta bater e os cães, que haviam ficado com o moreno, começarem a latir.

Lançando as cobertas para longe, Viktor correu para o outro quarto, acendendo a luz. Quando não avistou Yuuri na cama, dirigiu-se para a porta fechada do banheiro. Ao se aproximar, deu três leves batidas na madeira polida, e aguardou uma resposta, a qual não veio, ou melhor, algo diferente chegou até seus ouvidos.

Testando a maçaneta, assim que esta girou dando-lhe passagem, deparou-se com uma cena nada agradável. Fechando a porta, mais para manter os pequenos para fora, Viktor se achegou do outro. Munido de uma toalha de rosto, a qual umedecera, ajoelhou atrás do moreno. Passou um de seus braços pela cintura, a cingindo e, com a mão livre, pousou-a na testa de Yuuri. Manteve-se assim até que este recostasse seu corpo no do platinado. A ânsia de vômito parecia estar dando uma trégua.

\- Como está se sentindo? - Nikiforov questionou. Estava preocupado, mas faria o seu melhor.

\- Nada bem… - Yuuri respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que deixava seu corpo recostar no do maior. Quando ia voltar a falar, sentiu o azedume tomar conta de seu paladar mais uma vez e, lançando o corpo para frente, com as duas mãos sobre a louça gelada, colocou mais um pouco de sua bile para fora.

Tão logo o japonês tornou a se recostar no peito do platinado, este lhe passou a toalha umedecida e deixou que o outro deslizasse o tecido felpudo por todo o rosto.

\- O que foi? Sente algo? - perguntou Viktor ao escutá-lo fungar.

Sem conseguir responder ao platinado, Yuuri baixou a tampa do vaso e, tocando o dispositivo, deixou que a água levasse o que seu corpo tinha regurgitado. Sentia um gosto azedo nos lábios e vergonha, muita vergonha.

Respeitando o momento do dentista, Viktor tomou todo cuidado e, levantando devagar, ajudou ao Katsuki a se colocar de pé. Ao percebê-lo titubear, abraçou-o com rapidez, evitando que este levasse um belo tombo.

\- Você comeu alguma coisa antes de sairmos? - quis saber o designer, sem conseguir entender o que poderia ser tudo aquilo. Ok, ele já havia feito das suas, mas só vira reação igual quando o próprio, ainda adolescente, resolvera experimentar todas as bebidas possíveis e imagináveis que o avô tinha em seu barzinho. Deixando aquela lembrança desagradável para lá, mirou o moreno com interesse. Este parecia pensativo e muito cabisbaixo.

\- Na verdade, eu apenas belisquei alguma coisa. - Yuuri confessou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

\- Talvez fosse melhor eu te prep… - o platinado foi atalhado antes de conseguir terminar de falar.

\- Não, Vitya… - Yuuri correu em dizer ao colocar uma das mãos a frente da boca. Fechando os olhos desejou que a náusea passasse.

\- Desculpe! - pediu ao perceber que o outro parecia ainda estar enjoado. - Venha comigo! - convidou ao levá-lo para a cama. Com muita paciência, ajudou o moreno a se deitar, retirou-lhe os óculos e, sem dizer nada, voltou para o banheiro, onde ele sabia que iria encontrar a caixa de primeiros socorros. Ao não encontrar o que queria, voltou um tanto decepcionado para junto do dentista e o mirou com interesse. Os mascotes o haviam ladeado e eram acarinhados pelo Katsuki. - Creio que não tenhamos nada para enjoos em casa, Yuuri - comentou o platinado ao colocar uma de suas mãos sobre a testa do mesmo para sentir a temperatura, a qual estava normal. - Não, você não tem febre - comentou ao notar que as íris chocolates lhe observavam temerosas. Afastando-se da cama, voltou-se lentamente e sustentou o olhar.

\- Onde vai? - Yuuri quase pulou da cama ao dizer isso. Sua cabeça estava dolorida, lembrando a dor de uma enxaqueca. Com uma careta de dor, tornou a recostar-se em seu travesseiro.

Viktor sentiu ganas de sorrir, deixar que o riso alto quebrasse o silêncio daquele cômodo, enchendo o local de felicidade. Apesar de tudo, das ásperas palavras trocadas, ali estava a prova de que seu homem ainda o queria. Mordiscando o lábio inferior para não ser mal interpretado, respondeu:

\- Vou pegar água para você, eu não demoro - e dando-lhe uma piscadela, saiu apressado.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Yuuri tateou a cabeceira da cama. Queria pegar a sua aliança que ali havia deixado, mas somente com o tato não estava localizando. Sentando-se com um pouco de dificuldade, pois ainda sentia uma leve tontura. Era certo que, quando fazia mais movimentos bruscos, a sensação nauseante voltava. Então, com movimentos comedidos, virou-se, e quase surtou. O local em que o objeto dourado deveria estar, se encontrava vazio. Somente os óculos de aro azul por ali permanecia. Com o coração aos pinotes, deitou novamente. 

_“Talvez Pom e Pocha a tenham encontrado, e_ …” - pensou Yuuri preocupado. Balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, quase teve de sair correndo, mas conseguiu controlar a vontade de vomitar mais uma vez. Mentalmente fez nova promessa - a qual não iria quebrar -, de que nunca mais iria exagerar ao beber. Recostando-se novamente em seu travesseiro, deixou que Pom e Pocha se aproximassem mais dele. Os pequenos lambiam suas mãos enquanto este os acarinhava e pareciam perceber que o dono não estava bem.

\- O tempo poderia voltar, não? - murmurou o nipônico um tanto entristecido, ao deixar que Pocha subisse em seu colo. Um sorriso triste surgindo em seus lábios. Ao escutar a porta se abrindo, encarou o russo que trazia uma garrafa térmica pequena, junto a xícara que o dentista gostava (presente de Viktor) e uma garrafa de água embaixo do braço.

\- Desculpe a demora! - pediu Nikiforov ao mirá-lo fixamente. - Lembrei de um velho remédio caseiro que minha avó sempre me fazia beber. - Abriu um sorriso cativante ao acomodar tudo sobre o pequeno móvel ao lado daquele que o japonês gostava de se deitar. - Você precisa se hidratar, beba um pouco de água. - e ofereceu a garrafa, o ajudando a se sentar para que pudesse fazer o que lhe fora solicitado. - Quer mais? - Viktor perguntou ao tomar a garrafa que Yuuri lhe devolvia.

\- Não! - murmurou em resposta. Yuuri não conseguia desviar os olhares curiosos que lançava para a garrafa térmica deixada de lado. Estava curioso, queria saber que tipo de medicamento caseiro era aquele. Não poderia deixar de lado sua curiosidade, mas aquele não era o momento. Mas de fato, nem seria preciso, pois o platinado voltara a carga.

\- Quando eu era pequeno - começou ao perceber o interesse do outro no que poderia ter naquele objeto -, minha avó costumava nos dar algo simples, mas muito prático. - explicou ao colocar um pouco na xícara. - É uma ajuda para muitas coisas, incluindo vômito e náuseas. - Estendendo a xícara, esperou pela pergunta que não foi feita, mas o olhar que seu homem lhe direcionava quase o fez rir. - Yuu-ri! Pode beber, isso não é nenhum afrodisíaco - disse ao suspirar um tanto desconcertado. - É água morna com mel - preferiu dizer logo o que era, antes que o conteúdo da xícara fosse parar em cima dele.

Yuuri mirou-o com desconfiança, mas que mal poderia acontecer ao tomar aquilo? Resignado e querendo se ver livre daquele mal que o acometia, tomou em pequenos goles todo o conteúdo sem reclamar.

\- Obrigado - agradeceu o Katsuki ao colocar a caneca ao lado da garrafa térmica.

\- Agora, tente descansar, sim? - Nikiforov sugeriu ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. - Se precisar, estarei aí ao lado - completou um tanto acabrunhado, ao começar a se afastar.

\- Viktor… - chamou Yuuri, sua voz não mais alta que um sussurro. Ao vê-lo virar-se para poder sustentar seu olhar, com um sorriso amarelo, movendo a mão direita, o convidou a deitar ao seu lado. - Vem… fica comigo! - murmurou, as bochechas rosadas pela vergonha que estava sentindo.

\- Você tem certeza, Yuu? - questionou o platinado ao se aproximar. E, ao vê-lo concordar com um movimento rápido de cabeça, se aproximou entrando embaixo das cobertas, mas tomando o devido cuidado de não se aproximar muito do corpo alheio, e mantendo essa distância. - Me chame para qualquer coisa. - pediu ao se ajeitar e apagar o abajur ao seu lado e dar-lhe as costas. Na realidade Viktor estava muito tentado a puxar o homem ao seu lado para os seu braços e o aninhar em seu peito, mas tinha de se conter. Não queria estragar mais as coisas. Fingindo adormecer, ao primeiro movimento suspeito ao seu lado, tornou a deitar-se voltado para o moreno, que estava quieto. Era apenas Pom se ajeitando ao lado de ambos. Com um leve suspiro, fechou os olhos, mas sem conseguir realmente descansar. 

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabia que hora era, muito menos queria sair dali onde estava. O moreno só tinha uma coisa em mente: o platinado havia ficado velando seu sono até que, vencido pelo cansaço, este adormecera. E como Yuuri sabia disso? Bem, pois a todo momento que ele buscava pelo preparado de água morna e mel, o platinado a seu lado acendia a luz ao menor movimento, querendo saber se tudo estava bem, ou se ele precisava de alguma coisa. Aquilo tudo, mais o fato de Yuuri sentir-se arrependido por ter tomado uma decisão em um momento de estar no calor da raiva, estavam minando seu ser. Sentia-se mau consigo mesmo e muito envergonhado por ter feito tudo e mais um pouco. Mesmo assim, Viktor não o havia deixado nem um só momento.

Acabara por cochilar e, ao despertar, não sabia explicar como fora parar com sua cabeça sobre o peito alheio. A priori, não conseguira entender por que cargas d’água seu travesseiro parecia estar se movendo lentamente. Mas, ao abrir os olhos e sentir-se protegido pelos braços que lhe cingiam a cintura e pela mão espalmada no início de sua coluna, não sentiu vontade de se separar daquele homem que tanto amava. Sendo assim, ficou quieto, apenas apreciando aquele momento.

Estava quase passando para um novo cochilo quando sentiu o platinado acariciar lentamente suas costas e a base de seu pescoço. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, mordiscou o lábio superior quando seus olhos se conectaram. A fraca luz do dia passou pelas grossas cortinas, deixando o quarto levemente na penumbra.

\- _Dobroye utro, moya snezhinkda!_ (Bom dia, meu floco de neve) - Viktor murmurou.

\- _Ohayou, Vitya!_ \- respondeu Yuuri sem prestar atenção em como estava se dirigindo ao designer. Constrangido, tentou sair do peito do platinado, mas foi detido pelos braços, que o envolviam. 

\- Fique… - ronronou Nikiforov ao deslizar uma das mãos e segurar o queixo do moreno gentilmente, o fazendo voltar a olhar em sua direção. - Está se sentindo melhor? Com dor de cabeça? - perguntou ainda um tanto preocupado. Ao vê-lo negar com um leve movimento de cabeça, aproveitou para acariciar o rosto que tanto amava. - Bem, talvez seja melhor fazer algo para você se alimen… - Viktor parou de falar ao sentir a mão do dentista segurar a dele, e observar as duas alianças. 

\- Porque? - Yuuri murmurou, a voz levemente embargada pelas lágrimas que ele tentava inutilmente conter.

\- O que? - respondeu Viktor com outra pergunta.

\- Porque depois de tudo você se preocupou e cuidou de mim? - a voz baixa do nipônico chegava entristecida e curiosa até os ouvidos do russo.

\- E eu preciso ter motivos? - questionou Nikiforov. Ao perceber que o outro iria retrucar continuou. - Por que eu te amo, Yuuri! Por que posso ser tudo nessa vida, mas sem você minha vida fica sem sentido! Com você tudo fica diferente, até as simples coisas se transformam, a vida ganha nuances, ganha cores… - sorriu ante o sorriso entre as lágrimas, que era brindado.

\- Mas eu não merec…

\- Não diga isso! - ordenou energicamente. - Nunca mais fale ou tente falar isso, pois você merece muito mais, moya lyubov’ (meu amor)! – e, ao dizer isso, foi recolocando a aliança no dedo anelar da mão direita do amante. - E creio que isso te pertença, meu grande amor! - gracejou, e o puxando para si, beijou-o apaixonado. Cortando o ósculo, prendeu-o novamente em seus braços. - Perdoe por meus modos, por impor minhas vontades e por não te respeitar. - Viktor murmurou. 

\- Vitya, só se me perdoar também! - respondeu com um bonito sorriso.

\- Justo! - o platinado respondeu, ao espalhar beijos que capturavam as lágrimas teimosas que deslizavam pelo rosto bonito. Buscando pelos lábios que tanto gostava de saborear em beijos exigentes, Nikiforov gracejou antes de o tomar como seu. - Então, meu Chapeuzinho, quem tem medo do Lobo Mau? 

\- Hmmm… eu não! - Yuuri respondeu entrando na brincadeira. - Porque? É agora que o Lobo vai comer o Chapeuzinho? - perguntou o moreno ao se insinuar para o noivo.

\- Se isso for um desejo, este será atendido como uma ordem! - respondeu ao novamente tomar posse dos lábios rosados, só que agora em um beijo exigente e voluptuoso. 

E entre risos, beijos, mordidas e gemidos, o Lobo Mau mostrou ao Chapeuzinho como este pode ser bem malvado!

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *arrumando a fic para colocar no ar, o headphone com o som do Il Volo – Grande Amore – quase no último, tentando não escutar os disparates que certo rabudo está a desferir*
> 
> Kardia: Veja só você! *fazendo pausa apenas para fazer mais drama* Essa Coelha que se dizia tão aficionada/amava aos casais Poison e Ice, agora só quer saber de escrever com esses fresquinho de gelo!
> 
> Kardia, pelos céus! *rosnando ao mirar o escorpiano* Eu escrevo com quem eu quiser! E se pá, sabe aquelas ideias mirabolantes que eu tenho?
> 
> Kardia: Os plots de slice of life? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Já vai começar?
> 
> Ah! Pois eu vou sim, o kit fic ainda é meu! Se pá, e se eu me irritar, pode apostar que nunca mais escrevo nada sobre vocês dois!
> 
> Dégel: *levando os olhos do livro que até então estava lendo* Como assim, eu também?
> 
> Ué, Gelo... os dois são um casal! Se vira com seu rabudo, pois se me amolar mais um tantinho que seja, vão os dois pra zona do esquecimento mais uma vez! *ameaçando, mas começando a rir, ao se deparar com o aquariano levando a reboque um escorpiano muito do nervoso*
> 
> Ah! Que alívio! Bem, desculpem, mas Kardia ama me aporrinhar! Agradeço quem chegou até aqui. Essa fic, seu plot para uma sequência (mesmo que fora de ordem) de slice of life, surgiu depois do Halloween... e bem, creio que por ai, venham mais oneshots desses dois em universo alternativo, contando o cotidiano...  
> De coração, espero que gostem, e façam essa pessoa feliz, comentem, se assim desejarem.
> 
> Beijos


End file.
